Love Potion
by RosetheWolfgirl
Summary: Naru, John, and Monk drank a love potion that Ayako slipped in their tea so each SPR girl can have their guy, but she doesn't realize that she has put too much and side effects are showing. It seems that the guys under the spell are becoming obsessive. How will the girls react when their potion has gone terribly wrong! (Please Review!). I don't own Ghost Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new short fanfic for Valentines Day. It is going to have 2-4 chapters.

This version is edited by my best friend and my brand new beta: **Naruisawesome**

**Day 1 **

**6:05am**

* * *

The SPR office was unusually quiet today. No annoying laughter in the office. No stumbling or items crashing to the floor thanks to a certain clumsy assistant. No shouts for tea and a whining response in return. The only sound that rang through the office was the sound of the buttons on a keyboard being hit continuously in the room next door. Ever since he met Monk, John, Masako, Ayako, Yasuhara and…Mai, his office has never been this quiet. They are the loudest people he's ever met. From experience, he knew that when his office suddenly becomes so quiet—that you can here Lin's typing in the little office next door and some of them where in the meeting room outside—that something bad was about to happen.

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to his notebook. He mentally braced himself for what was to possibly come.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I'm serious that this works!" Ayako whispered to Masako as they sat on the cream colored couch, whispering to each other so no one would hear them. Masako stared at the red-headed priestess in disbelief.

"But that's not possible…surely something like that would possibly not exist." Masako whispered to Ayako.  
"Yes it does, I swear! It even says it on the bottle, just look!" The priestess pulled her big red bulky purse off the floor and plopped it on her lap then she began to dig through it. Ayako pulled out a small vile with clear liquid swishing back and forth and shoved it into Masako's face. The label on the vile said.

_ "**Love Potion**. _

_ 100% Satisfaction guaranteed or we will give you your money back! _

_ Read directions and warnings carefully before use. _

_** Directions:** Pour very small amount of liquid into drink and stir before serving. Use once a week only. Liquid is clear and tasteless. Love potion works towards object of affection only when they are the first person they see in five minutes after consumption. Works best when drinker already has affections for the person."_

Masako shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Are there no side effects?" She asked. Ayako shrugged.

"I don't remember seeing any on the bottle or when I received it from our last client." She said as she turned the bottle around, looking for another label but could find none. "Well, it does say 100% guarantees!" Ayako whispered happily. Masako sighed and glanced around at the almost empty office room.

"Where is Mai?"

"She's late again." Ayako smiled evilly. The door burst open as a panting and flustered Mai bent over to catch her breath.

"I…made…it…" Mai gasped in between her ragged breaths. As if on cue, a shout from the closed door of her teenage narcissist boss, Naru, made her groan.

"Baka, you're late again…bring me tea!" She heard him order. Mai groaned loudly in response, loud enough for even Naru to hear, and stormed off into the kitchen to make tea. Ayako grinned seeing her chance. She slid passed Masako and waltzed into the kitchen with Mai.

"Here Mai, let me help you. You look tired." Ayako stated as she grabbed a couple of tea cups from the brown wooden cabinets above them. Ayako purposely grabbed three red cups, three blue cups, and two white cups and passed them to Mai. "Hey, maybe the guys could have the red cups and we can have the blue cups" Ayako smiled, hiding her smirk behind it.

"Yeah I guess the guys could have matching cups…but there are only three red cups." Ayako slid Mai the two white cups that she had pulled out from the cabinet.

"Here, these can be for Yasuhara and Lin." Ayako said playfully.

"Okay then!" Mai exclaimed smiling at the priestess, suspecting nothing. She turned and grabbed the kettle as it whistled behind her.  
Ayako pulled out the vile as Mai was turned around and poured some into each red cup. She put the vile away just as Mai turned back around and poured the tea into the cups, without looking closely at them.

The door of the SPR swung open again as Monk, John, and Yasuhara strolled in, saying their normal greetings then they sat on the couches in the main area. Mai smiled and brought her tray full of tea with her. As Ayako carefully slid pass Mai and sat on the couch next to Masako, she turned to her and winked. Masako blushed and nodded, glancing up at John and then looked away again. Mai gave Monk and John the red cups, Yasuhara a white cup, and Ayako, Masako and herself a blue cup. She then knocked on Lin's door and waited for his grunt of approval before opening his door and giving him a white cup. Ayako smiled as she saw the last red cup on Mai's tray as Mai walked to Naru's door. Mai knocked on her boss' door. In response she heard, "Come in, Baka!" Mai growled softly and opened the door before walking in.

Ayako and Masako watched Monk and John sip the tea from their cups as they chatted with each other. Mai stormed out of her boss' office, ranting loudly enough so everyone could heard about how much of a narcissist and a pain Naru was as she slammed his office door closed. Ayako and Masako looked at the closed door that had just been slammed.

Everything seemed too quiet. Monk and John continued to chat about past ghost experiences as they put down their empty cups. They laughed and chatted away with Yasuhara, who jumped in making kissy faces at Monk, who moved away and leaned on Ayako in the process. She didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"Hey, old hag, you're in my way again." He teased. Again, Ayako didn't say anything as she stared at him, waiting for something to change. Monk stopped and stared back at Ayako. "You okay? You didn't try to hit me with your purse or anything…old hag." Ayako looked at Monk with curious eyes and shrugged off his comment and glanced at Masako, who was looking at John. Mai strolled in as she plopped on the couch next to Yasuhara. He grunted at Mai and stuck his tongue out at her.

Exactly ten minutes later.

John suddenly stopped talking as his head drooped down with his hair covering his eyes. Then his head shot back up, and he started staring at Masako. His eyes began to glow softly and then became glazed over. Monk froze too and looked at the priestess next to him; his eyes also glazed over.

"What's going on…?" Yasuhara asked, waving a hand in front of an unresponsive Monk.

"Mai!" Naru called. Mai turned to his direction and saw her boss leaning on his doorframe, looking at her with his cold hazily blue eyes that were slowly softening and glowing. "Come here Mai, I need to talk with you." He simply said and turned back around into his office with Mai eventually following behind him. She took one last look at the guys behind her. Their eyes were glowing and glazed over staring lovingly at their secret crushes. She turned and looked up at her boss, who is also her crush, as he slowly closed the door behind her with the same glowing eyes that were now glazed over with emotions of intense love and playfulness.

Those glazed over glowing bright eyes.


	2. Side Effects

_I DON"T OWN GHOST HUNT! _

_Enjoy reading._

* * *

_Five minutes earlier._

Naru sipped his tea while reading over a case that seemed interesting enough to hold his attention for at least a couple of minutes. Then when he decided that the hauntings could be explained by a logical reasoning, he sighed and closed his notebook and tossed it on the wooden desk in front of him. He gulped down the rest of his tea and gave a long sigh. He stared at his cup, swirling the last drop of tea around the bottom of it.

_Nine minutes later_.

Naru thought for a minute what he could do to relieve him of his boredom. He smirked slightly as the thought of his loud and clumsy assistant came to mind. He loved to tease her and rile her up. He liked to watch the colors of her face turn many shades of red and he also read each of her expressions as they shift almost instantly as they appeared. He can read her like a book. He loved to watch her squirm as he mocked her every move. He never had such a thrill to rile up a single person as much as he did with Mai. He thought it was cute when she would get upset and storm out of his office blushing madly and irate.  
He growled at the thought of his assistant being described as 'cute.' He pushed the thought to the very back of his mind only to have it repelled back at him suddenly.

_6:15 am_

He froze in his seat. Naru's cup slid out of his hand and fell to the carpet floor with a 'thud', but it was ignored as the teenage boy slumped over his desk, almost resting his head on the top. His eyes blurred as his heart began to race and pound loudly in his ears. He couldn't move.

"WHAT THE…BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING…TO…ME…" He thought, trying to catch his breath as it seemed to be fleeing from him. He could feel a strange type of energy coursing through him. He used a small amount of his own PK to push the strange energy out, but it started to make him feel sick to his stomach. As soon as he pulled his PK back the energy hit him with full-force, engulfing him completely. It felt like he was being possessed, but he knew that wasn't it. He fought with the energy that seemed to burn is blood; he lost.

Naru didn't move for a while. His heart started to slow back to its normal pace. His eyes glowed blue and his vision shifted back to normal. He drew out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding and suddenly got up from his chair and casually walked to his door to open it. He wasn't in complete control of his body and all logical thoughts from his mind vanished. His mind was invaded with thoughts of his assistant. All of those thoughts that he would normally shove to the back of his mind began to pour out and take over.

"_I…I need Mai...here...with me…_" He stopped himself from walking and stepped back. He fought for the control of his body, but his emotions were overpowering his logical self. His eyes were constantly flashing between his normal blue eyes and hazed as he fought. Then, finally…they stayed hazed. His logical self was flung backwards into the back of his mind and now his emotions took control of his body.

He reached for the door but hesitated and tried to pull back. He grabbed the handle and turned it open revealing his co-workers all bunched together on his couch. The opening of his office door went unnoticed as everyone else was trying to talk to John and Monk who were both now slumped over. When his eyes landed on his assistant, all urges to fight were shoved into the depth of his mind. He leaned on the doorframe of his office, smirking lovingly, and watched her and he didn't give a damn who noticed him. He just wanted to watch his assistant now.

"Mai, come here, I want to have a word with you."

Mai sat down in the chair in front of Naru's desk, fidgeting nervously as he just stared at her.

"Uh...is there something that you needed Naru?" Mai finally asked her boss as he continued to stare at her.

"Mai...I think it's about time I told you something…important." Naru said with a serious face.

"Okay….what is it?"

"I...lo…" Naru began to fight once again the potion's spell and refrained himself from saying anything that his emotions wanted to make him say. "I…I want you to stay some extra hours…" Naru stated, still struggling for control. "...to…look for any interesting cases that I would be interested in...I am currently unable to do so because…something has come…up." Naru said still fighting the headache of emotions that were flowing through him. "You're dismissed." Naru said nothing else and turned himself around in his rolling chair, not wanting to look at his assistant who was now turning different shades of red.

"WHAT?! BUT NARU…!"

"Are you really going to question the person who signs your paychecks?" Naru interrupted. Mai made a 'humph' noise and stormed out of his office. Instead of Naru smirking as usual, he smiled.

Only Mai…and Gene… can make him smile like that every once in a while. His actions seemed to calm his emotions down enough to where he can now focus on what in the world was wrong with him.

_6:35am_

Lin opened his door to yell at his friends that were preventing him from finding interesting cases for Naru. He just stood at his door in surprise with the scene in front of him. Monk had pulled Ayako into his lap and was now teasing her while she blushed madly. John… Well John was being louder than usual and had his arm around Masako and was telling her about the beautiful places in Australia while she was blushing and leaning on him happily.

'Did they finally confess to each other's crush…at the same time?' Lin shook his head and was about head back into his office when he noticed something odd about the guys—except Yasuhara who was looking just as surprised. After being by Oliver's side for many years, he had seen some of the oddest situations and cases and knows how to professionally spot them. Lin walked to the couch to make a closer inspection.

"John." Lin called, aiming to get John to look directly at him. John tore his attention away from Masako and looked at Lin uninterestedly. Lin immediately saw John's eyes were completely hazed over, freezing Lin in his tracks as he saw them. He had seen an occurrence similar to this before. Hazily eyes, unnatural change in behavior towards a single person, and an overly affectionate behavior. John looked at Masako again with a grin and chuckled, now ignoring Lin completely. He looked at Takigawa and saw that he, too, had hazed-over eyes and was looking at Ayako with a loving expression on his face.

"Bou-san, why is Ayako sitting on your lap, I thought you loved me?!" Yasuhara whined to Monk as he clung to Monk's shoulder.

"Hey, quit it out Yasu! You know that I like Ayako!" Monk said, playfully shoving Yasu off of him and returning his attention back to a blushing Ayako who giggled. Lin's eyes wandered to Naru's office but he shrugged it away and wandered back into his office, leaving his door open so he could watch over the group, as he made a few calls.

Mai threw open the door of Naru's office and slammed it only to gawk at the situation before her. Before she could even comment, Lin appeared.

"Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and Mai, I need to speak with you for a moment please." Lin declared and sat in his office chair. Ayako got up but Monk wanted her to stay so he held onto her waist, pulling her back.

"Come on Monk, you can let me go now." She stated and looked at him. He reluctantly let go and sighed boringly on the couch. Mai, Yasu and Masako were waiting for Ayako in Lin's office. She stepped in and closed the door. Lin turned himself around in his chair and looked at the three girls before him and at Yasu also.

"I'm sure all of you have noticed that the John and Monk are acting strangely, correct?" He continued. "According to my previous encounters, they seem to be under a type of spell."

Ayako and Masako eyes widened a bit and tried to act innocent, but Masako gave in quickly.

"It was Ayako's idea, I told her not to but she did anyways." Masako hid most of her face under her long kimono sleeve as Ayako gawked at her.

"Really? It has even been an hour and you tell on me?"

Lin interrupted with a yell. "You put a spell on them?! Can you even begin to comprehend how dangerous those types of things are?!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Mai exclaimed in shock. "Is that why Naru is acting weird?"

"A spell?!" Yasu gasped looking at the priestess.

"Naru, too?!" Lin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. An action he picked up from being around Naru all the time. "What kind of spell did you use on them so I can understand what we are dealing with?" Ayako looked at the floor and back at Lin.

"A love potion…" Lin almost fell back into his chair.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, A LOVE SPELL?THAT'S ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS TYPES OF SPELLS CREATED!" Lin yelled at them, now standing. Mai gawked at Ayako. 'A LOVE SPELL?! Then Naru…' Mai was mentally stuck between whether she should mentally nose bleed or scream. Yasu was snickering in the corner.

"It clearly did not say anything about any side effects, so I don't see what the fuss is about."

"Do you still have the container?" Lin questioned Ayako with an annoyed look. She pulled the vile out of her purse and gave it to him. He examined it. He then reached for a magnifying glass and looked it over. There, in tiny letters not visible to the human eye, was a long sentence at the bottom of the directions and Lin read them out loud with annoyance with each word.

"_Caution: Do not overuse. Too much at one time or small amount per day may result in unwanted side effects such as obsession (in the time period of 72 hours), uncontrollable amounts of lust, possible lack of appetite (due to uncontrollable obsession), possible insomnia may occur (due to hours of thinking about object of affection), overreaction and insane amounts of jealously may occur, may become violent or hostile towards others (excluding object of affection), and possible emotions of indifference (not caring about anything else except said object of affection. Potion will last for up to full days before wearing off completely. Vomiting may occur afterwards._"

Ayako, Mai, Masako, and Yasu stood there with their mouths open.

"Well, it looks like you girls are in for an interesting four days." Yasu chirped, pushing up his glasses.

Lin looked back up and froze. There, standing in his now open doorway was Monk, John and Naru. The girls turned around and backed up a little bit towards Lin. John, Monk, and Naru were staring at the girls with a look that could only be described in two words.

Lust-full possessiveness.

* * *

**_If you are wondering what is going on with Naru he is able to switch back to normal because of his PK powers but for only a short period of time before the potion takes over him again._**


End file.
